forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hadrhune
| aliases = | nicknames = | true name = | home = Thultanthar | formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Human shade | ethnicity = | occupation = | age = | patron deity = Shar | languages = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 1375, 1487 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = Neutral evil | challenge35 = 22 | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Hadrhune was an ambitious human shade who served as the right hand of High Prince Telamont Tanthul, ruler of Thultanthar. History Hadrhune fought his way through the ranks of his peers, proving himself to be a capable manipulator as well as a determined and talented mage. With his skills (and the elimination of his rivals), he soon became Telamont's top agent and personal emissary. Using divination spells, he became probably the most knowledgeable shade in the entire city on matters of the world outside of Anauroch, taking particular interest in the realm of Thay and the dungeon of Undermountain. Using resources diverted from the city, his agents scoured the ruins he took interest in, looking for lost Netherese magic. It was also he who suggested the destruction of any settlements near the enclave, seeing that modern-day adventurers could pose a serious threat to his peoples' plans of world domination. In 1375 DR, Hadrhune plotted with the leader of a hive of hated phaerimm to obtain a set of the Nether Scrolls. In exchange for their aid, he taught them the secrets of the Shadow Weave. The Scrolls were in the form of a tree, the Quess'Ar'Teranthvar, and required a complex ritual to return them to their proper form. However, a group of heroes were following the trail of the Quess'Ar'Teranthvar and had procured a way to destroy it before the Scrolls could be obtained. In doing so, Hadrhune flew to the site of the ritual atop his shadow dragon Delethyrsos to take his revenge, but didn't realize that the tree negated the dead-magic zone in the Weave. Thinking himself superior due to his use of the Shadow Weave, he rushed into combat and was slain. However, Hadrhune was alive and well at the onset of the Second Sundering, implying that he had been resurrected in the meantime. He was dead again in 1487 DR—this time his resurrection had been prohibited by his master Telamont. Personality Evil through and through, Hadrhune was cold and calculating. He often used scrying to realize his goals and had no qualms about spying on his allies, using bribes and personally crafting magic items. He was ambitious as well, planning on obtaining for himself a position of governor of Thay or the North and then using the magic of the Red Wizards or Halaster to cement his power in the hierarchy. Although he was still young for a shade, he fully intended to pursue lichdom when his body began to fail him. Sigil His personal sigil was a winged serpent, silver on a black field; within the serpent's coils was a gray stone tower. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * Anauroch: The Empire of Shade ;Novels * The Siege * The Sorcerer * Shadowbred * Shadowrealm * The Godborn References Category:Shadow adepts Category:Wizards Category:Shadovar Category:Shades Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Advisors Category:Inhabitants of Thultanthar Category:Inhabitants of Anauroch Category:Inhabitants of North Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment